Bloody tears
by Astranea
Summary: Au temps des maraudeurs, une jeune fille différente des autres et victime d'une malédiction tente d'apprendre à vivre avec.


L'éternel Disclaimer : Rien de ce qui apparaît dans les livres d'Harry Potter n'est à moi (snif) mais cette histoire m'appartient. Na!

**Bloody tears**

Chapitre 1Deux visages

_«Il faisait nuit. Sous la lune cachée par les nuages, les ombres sylvestres se détachaient de la noirceur ambiante. Le seul bruit troublant le silence inquiétant était celui de sa respiration oppressante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ce qui n'avais toutefois aucun lien avec la fraîcheur pourtant inhabituelle de cette nuit d'été. Une odeur portée par le vent arriva bientôt jusqu'à elle, une odeur de terre. D'imperceptibles pas la suivirent, confirmant la présence de la créature. Elle se mit à courir, et fut aussitôt imitée par son poursuivant. Il la rattrapa facilement, et planta ses crocs dans son bras, ratant son cou de peu. Elle se senti défaillir, et tenta faiblement de se débattre. Une lumière, probablement celle d'une voiture, l'aveugla soudain, ainsi que son assaillant. Celui-ci, ne pouvant la supporter, disparut dans les ténèbres. Elle regagna sa maison, évitant soigneusement de regarder la plaie sur son bras. »_

Tara se réveilla en sueur. Comme presque toutes les nuits depuis l'incident, elle avait rêvé à ce soir là. Celui où tout avait commencé. Celui qui avait marqué le début de sa transformation en vampire. Puisque le monstre qui l'avait contaminée ne s'était pas nourrit de son sang, la mutation s'avérait plus lente et plus graduelle que normalement. Tara parvenait cependant à la diminuer grâce à une potion trouvée dans un livre de la bibliothèque (donc de la réserve). Elle était cependant toxique à fortes doses, et la jeune fille n'en prenait qu'un jour sur deux, ce qui était largement suffisant.

L'école était recommencée depuis quelques semaines, et Tara dissimulait tant bien que mal sa condition de (presque) vampire. Elle le faisait assez bien, puisque même sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Justement, en regardant son lit impeccablement fait, elle constata que son amie s'était déjà levée. Elle était probablement en ce moment en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Sur ce, Tara se leva et s'habilla, avant d'aller rejoindre Lily.

Si Lily et Tara étaient amies, elles ne se ressemblaient guère. La première était rousse, sociale, jolie, et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, tandis que la seconde était brune, solitaire, sombre et silencieuse. Et si le lien qui les unissait outrepassait leurs différences, il n'en était pas de même avec les personnes de leur entourage. Nombre de personnes se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient ensemble, ce qui n'était pas sans les déranger. Ou plutôt, cela dérangeait Lily. Tara se fichait éperdument de l'opinion des autres sur elle.

Leurs deux autres camarades de dortoir étaient particulièrement décourageantes. En plus de se pavaner constamment devant les maraudeurs (qui devraient plutôt s'appeler les emmerdeurs, selon Lily(1)), elles regardaient Tara comme un cadavre de veracrasse en décomposition.

Justement, les maraudeurs entrèrent à cet instant. Les deux garces, prises d'une quelconque sorte d'hystérie, se mirent à glousser de manière plus que pathétique, comme s'ils étaient des dieux vivants (et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, cela ne les empêchaient pas de leur vouer un culte, ou presque). Potter vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily, la suppliant presque (encore une fois) de sortir avec lui. Elle sortit effectivement, mais de la Grande Salle.

-Non mais quel idiot ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? Il m'énerveeeeeeee !

Tara leva les yeux au ciel, même si intérieurement, elle souriait. C'était digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Y aurait-il une fin heureuse ? Ça restait à voir.

-Même si il était le pire imbécile au monde, ce ne serait pas une excuse pour manquer un cours, répliqua-t-elle en désignant sa montre.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le cours de métamorphose.

(1) excusez le terme, mais je ne suis pas responsable des actions et paroles des personnages.

La suite devrait bientôt venir (j'espère), mais en attendant, pourquoi ne laisseriez vous pas une petite review…

(Non, je n'essaie pas d'influencer les lecteurs (sourire peu convaincant))


End file.
